


Open UP!

by The_Nerdy_Writer



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Botched prompt, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I Blame Tumblr, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nerdy_Writer/pseuds/The_Nerdy_Writer
Summary: In which there is a really drunk Willas, a very tired Sansa, and a confused Lady.Don't kill me.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SecondStarOnTheLeft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondStarOnTheLeft/gifts).



> A gift for https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondStarOnTheLeft/pseuds/SecondStarOnTheLeft, who has half the Sansa x Willas works to her name and deserves more love and appreciation.

Sansa Stark wanted nothing more than to sit alone at her and her friend's apartment, drinking cheap wine from a box and watching the telly with Lady. Rhae was out, gone clubbing with her friends, to return in the wee hours of the morning.

 

It had been a long day at KL General Hospital, where she worked as a surgeon. Fourteen OT’s and then she was too exhausted to even walk straight. She had lost the number of sutures she had made, probably two hundred? She wondered as she pulled out the keys to her flat, yawning loudly all the while.

 

Lady greeted her with a loud, joyful bark as she bounded out of the kitchen, clearing the wire door with a large jump as she jumped ont Sansa and started licking her face.

 

“Hey Lady! Too excited huh?” Sansa murmured as she buried her nose into Lady’s sweet-smelling fur, “sorry, lady, but I’m just too tired to play with you tonight. Wanna watch some TV instead?”

Lady greeted that proposal with another joyful bark.

 

 _Well_ , Sansa mused, _at least_ _someone of us is happy_.

_______________________________________________________________________

 

 

 _There was nothing good on the TV_.

 

Sansa had surfed through all the channels on offer. The Princess Diaries. A Nightmare on Elm street, Scream Queens, and some guff she could not make head or tails out of.

 

She opted out of The Princess Diaries, having watched it a hundred times, and settled down with Scream Queens instead.

 

It’s two in the morning and there's a gruesome murder onscreen and its all she can do not to scream.

 

Suddenly, Lady’s ears perk up, and then there comes a knocking on her door.

 

Sansa freezes.

 

She keeps quiet, hoping that it was Rhae or Arya or the really weird guy who lived opposite their flat.

 

“Open UP!” A gruff male voice shouted.

 

 _Just my luck, I suppose_.

 

With one hand on Lady's collar, she makes her way to the front door, and looks through the peephole.

 

_Pitch dark. Fantastic._

 

She remains quiet, in the hopes of getting the man to move away, but the banging on her door increases, and pretty soon, she's slumped against the door, praying to whichever god that is listening to make the man go away.

 

Their building is located in the seedier part of King's Landing, and they have seen more than their fair share of prostitutes, shady businessmen, pimps and thieves, either coming in or going out that strange people at their door has become a common occurrence.

 

The problem is, if she ignores them for a while, they leave, which this man is showing _no_ intention of doing.

 

It's usually her that has to deal with the burglars and the drunkards and the pimps and prostitutes, as Rhaenys works the night shift in the bar and the nights she gets _off,_ she goes clubbing.

 

Arya, when she came to stay at their place, had always stayed away at night, _probably sleeping with the blacksmith of hers_ \-- yes, Sansa’s pretty sure that she has been the only person in her flat who has had to deal with these-- ahem, _situations._

 

_And the fact that their flat was on the first floor, easily accessible, did not help much either._

 

The incessant banging and shouting at her door had stopped. Sansa breathes a sigh of relief, and even Lady gave a loud bark and thumped her tail against the floor, because this meant that Lady could now go to sleep, cuddled against her.

 

Sansa goes back to Scream Queens, looking at the TV screen with increasing disinterest, until Lady has gone off to sleep and she's yawning and on the verge of switching off the television.

 

Until there's a scrambling, like someone is coming up the fire escape while drunk, and someone lands on her balcony with difficulty, and a loud click of-- was that a cane? And a triumphant, albeit slurred voice shouts, “ Hah! Finally got through, Oberyn! Now--”

 

The poor man never gets to finish his sentence.

 

Lady is upon him in a flash, tackling him to the ground, baring her teeth in a deep growl, catching the moonlight so that they seem like the fangs of a werewolf or rather, a direwolf.

 

“Oh dear.” The man murmurs, “you aren't Oberyn.”

 

“Come off, Lady.” Sansa orders, “he's too drunk.”

 

Lady gives a parting growl and retreats to Sansa's side.

 

Oh gods, Sansa mutters to herself, I am bound under oath, or I'd kill him.

 

“Come on now,” she kneels beside the man, holding out her hand, “up you get, we'll fix you up--”

 

“You're not Oberyn Martell either.” The man murmurs dreamily, “who are you?”

 

Sansa rolls her eyes. She is completely unprepared for this shit.

 

Lady is still barking, although lower in volume, because somehow she has caught onto the fact that the man is too sloshed to even walk properly, leave attacking Sansa.

 

“You broke into my flat.” She offers helpfully to the man, who was now seated onto the sofa and blinking placidly up at her, “Lady doesn't like it.”

 

“Lady?”

 

“My dog. Husky.”

 

“Ah.” He gives a knowing smile and damn it all to seven hells, what is she doing?  
“She's a very beautiful dog.” He smiles. “I'm Willas Tyrell. I have a lot of dogs at home, but I must say, your dog is exceptionally good-looking.”

 

Sansa glares at him, but Lady , stupid fool that she is, has gone to stand beside Willas, looking up at Sansa with a glance in her  
eyes that says _you better keep him, Sansa_.

 

Sansa is pretty sure that she has gone mad.

 

“Now that you think of it,” Willas is rambling off to Lady, “my sister did mention a friend of hers who has the largest and most beautiful husky ever-- Margaery?”

 

“Sansa.” Sansa offers him an aspirin, “my name is Sansa Stark.”

 

“Willas Tyrell. A pleasure to meet you.”

 

Sansa rolls her eyes again. “Drink  
it.” She offers, “it'll make the hangover tomorrow a bit bearable.”

 

“Thank you, kind woman.” He nods his head, “my sister, Margaery, she knows these treatments. I'm just a poor professor of English. She's the one who is photographed by the paparazzi coming out of nightclubs at ungodly hours.”

 

Realisation dawns. _Oh_. So that is why the name sounds familiar. He's Marg’s brother.

 

Willas did have the Tyrell features-- curly brown hair that fell to his shoulders, a lovely full beard, deep brown eyes, sharp features, and--was she actually checking out the person who broke into her home?

 

“So you're one of the famed Starks of Winterfell.” He says brightly, “the ones with the direwolf for a sigil.”

 

“Yes. And if you had broken into my sister Arya’s house, her direwolf would have ripped you apart, limb from limb. Lady is the best-behaved one of the litter.” Sansa crosses her arms over her chest.

 

“Really?” He casts an alarmed glance at Lady, who was happily watching someone kill someone, thumping her tail on the floor. “Well, I think I should be leaving.” He gets up, swaying on tbe spot. “Thank you for your hospitality.” He takes a step, and almost crashes onto the carpet, “this is still okay--”

 

“You know what?” Sansa crosses over to him, grasping his arm firmly, “I don't think you should be leaving now.”

 

Lady gives a huge whine.

 

“Really?” His face breaks into a grin, “but I broke into your house.”

 

“Well,” she finds herself blushing, the colour of her skin changing from a pale, snowy white to ugly, blotchy pink,clashing terribly with her red hair, “Marg'll kill me if she found out that I turned you out whilst you were drunk--”

 

“She'd offer you a prize and tell you to video record it the next time.”

 

“-- and Lady really seems to like you, and she has a better judgement of people's character than I do.”

 

“Oh, I get it,” he grins.

 

She hands him a spare blanket and a pillow to make himself comfortable on the sofa, and Lady gave his face a huge lick.

 

She goes off to bed, blushing to the roots of her flaming auburn hair, having kept Lady on guard near Willas, and its probably a good thing because as soon as she leaves, he takes a long look at her, and murmurs,

 

“You are a dauntingly beautiful woman, Sansa Stark.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a Tumblr prompt. Please do not kill me.


End file.
